


Brother knows best

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, cheroni, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason doesn't mean to butt into his sisters business. But Cheryl deserves love, and it is definitely his responsibility to make sure she finds someone to fill out that empty place in her heart - she sure isn't doing a very good job of it herself.





	Brother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I thought there was something so undeniably funny about Jason being completely oblivious to what's going on around him, and thinking he knows what's best for Cheryl at the same time. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It’s not that he means to constantly butt into his sister’s business.

In fact, he doesn’t particularly care what she gets up to, as long as she isn’t yelling at him or attempting to fire her unnecessarily pointy arrows after him. When he lived at home, he wouldn’t bother at all as long as there was some sense of serenity in the Blossom house. But now that he’s out and living with Polly, it bothers him even less. What she does in her spare time, doesn’t exactly concern him. Mostly because she knows she doesn’t have a whole lot of spare time - what with keeping up her stellar GPA, running the Vixens and doing her best to escape their parents.

It’d taken her years to work up the courage to evade them. In recent years, their treatment of her has grown steadily worse, most of it boiling down to her growing suspicions surrounding the family business. Thankfully, Jason barely ever gets treated to the exposure of one of their rambunctious arguments, yet he is acutely aware of just how terrible it’s been for Cheryl. While he definitely wants to help his twin sister, he’s never been quite as brave, and he has no shame in admitting it. He protected her at all costs when they were younger, but now she’s grown enough to handle even the most traumatic happenings on her own. It even seems she would prefer it that way. So while she fights their parents with a blazing fire, he adjusts. He can make himself happy in this life, if he has to. Cheryl had always been meant for bigger things. Something less illegal, definitely.

So as far as he is concerned, Cheryl can do whatever makes her happy, because she has gone through enough shit in her life to deserve whatever good God throws her way. But now, Jason’s well assured that it’s about time he pulled some strings in his sister’s life. More specifically, her love life.

He had decided this after that disastrous incident with Josie McCoy. He could see just how much she had liked her, to the point where it became somewhat creepy even. So he knew that when Josie went off with Reggie Mantle of all people, it had stung his sister more than she’d ever admit.

Not that he had a larger than average dislike of Reggie - in fact, the dude was pretty cool once you got to know him. He stood up for himself and his friends, cared about his sport, and when he didn’t act like a sexist pig he could be quite funny. So he was alright in Jason’s book, they had been teammates after all.

Yet for months afterward, when he opened the door to see the smiling face of Josie, he shut it in the other teen’s face. Cheryl would be forced to open it again, scolding him as he stared at Josie as if he was planning for her early demise. Josie at times suspected he actually was. So even though Cheryl and Josie returned to good terms, Jason took notice of the fact that Cheryl didn’t start dating again.

Jason had decided this was the time to take action. And obviously, the first move was to eavesdrop.

So he hovered outside the door of Cheryl’s bedroom when she hosted one of her infamous sleepovers for the River Vixens, hoping to catch a flutter of conversation that would aid him in his task.

“He was cute though! I think you could’ve agreed to at least one date. Or a dip by Sweetwater River.”

He could practically hear the suggestive undertones in Veronica’s tone, and he gagged silently at the image it provoked in his brain.

“Are you crazy? He’s just one of those guys that hang out at the Whyte Wyrm all day and plan small time crime.”

“So? Don’t all your friends do the same thing?”

Jason nearly snorted in unison with Cheryl. The Serpents she went around with did not plan petty crime. Each and everyone of them worked lousy jobs to support either themselves or their families. They spent night after night planning ways to improve the quality of living on the Southside, which was what had led Cheryl to them in the first place. They had started out as a way for her to get back at their parents in the most hurtful way possible, but she had found that she actually enjoyed their company. Jughead had helped her realize the extent of the Blossom family’s bloody history, and when she went to thank him for his help, she had met the others. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni. Friendships with those three had developed quickly, and they became permanent fixtures in both her and Jason’s lives. Toni, for instance, helped Cheryl babysit the twins when Polly and Jason were unable to watch them, Sweet Pea acted as a bodyguard when they went to the Southside, and Fangs was quick to secure Cheryl a job at the Wyrm, bussing tables. Whenever Jason would come down to the bar to see his sister, he would be welcomed with open arms by their merry band of misfits. They even managed to convince Cheryl to let loose, and took her on some of the least dangerous Serpent outings. They were good friends to her, and certainly better than any of the kids at Riverdale High.

“They don’t do crime like that, and you know it. The point is that he isn’t the kind of person I want around here.” Cheryl’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“What do you mean?”

“Cousin Betty, you know that whomever I decide to date is going to have and influence on not only me, but the twins as well. Besides, I need someone who understands me and everything I’ve gone through without treating me like a piece of glass. So I need someone who cares about my family, someone who won’t just be a temporary solution.”

Jason leaned closer into the wood of the door, but Cheryl was done speaking. For a moment, he thought they might’ve realized that he was listening in, but then Betty spoke.

“Whoever you meet will have to face it all, you mean? I suppose that makes sense, you can’t have a relationship where your entire past is hidden.”

Jason blinked, slightly taken aback. He had never thought of it that way. Then again, until now, he hadn’t ever really thought about his sister’s love life.

Still… it made sense. Cheryl was nearly as much of a parent to the twins as he and Polly were, so much so that one of the first words they’d learned had been “Cher.” Yet he had never thought of whoever Cheryl dated becoming an uncle to them. A part of the family. And for whoever this guy would have to be, to accept every bit of her past? That was a mouthful, even for him.

Jason let out a slight sigh. Right. So apparently this guy had to be perfect for Eponine, but be a responsible figure too, with a strong character and an open mind. This might turn out to be more work than he had initially prepared for.

\------------------

Jason stared around the table at the Whyte Wyrm, sipping at the remains of a freshly poured beer at the same time. He was sat around the Serpents, who were taking loudly amongst themselves, drinking a vast variety of liquor. 

Cheryl was cleaning the counter, so Jason, Veronica and Betty were being kept an eye on by her friends.

Looking around, he was able to cross a few of the guys off his list on sight.

FP was too old for her, obviously. Besides, he had that strange thing going on with Betty’s mom, which the poor girl had yet to even figure out for herself. Jughead and Archie were both seeing people, and Kevin was so glaringly obviously not an option.

That left Fangs and Sweet Pea. Jason looked over the pair of them for a moment, and Fangs caught his eye.

“Hey, Red! You need another beer?”

Jason was about to say yes, but a voice beside him cut in. “No; he’s already had enough of them tonight.”

He turned to frown at Toni, who hadn’t even looked up from the book she was reading. She then met his frown and added, “when you get home to Polly, you’ll thank me.”

Jason just shrugged and looked over at Juniper, who was tugged into Toni’s side and reading a large children’s book. Dagwood was besides his sister, looking at the pictures of the book with an excited blabber. They would be of no help. Jason had the audacity to curse his own children briefly, acknowledging the fact that their mere existence would be an obstacle in his search for Cheryl’s future suitor. When he’d told Polly of his plans, she’d immediately turned on him and suggested he keep an eye on his newborns instead. Foolish woman. So he was on his own in his pursuit of Cheryl’s happiness. Now, which one should he start with?

Cheryl appeared at his side, a pitcher of beer in one hand and the other propped up on her hip. “Do you remember that you have a wife at home?” she said to him, “if she finds out you brought the kids here, she’ll have a fit.”

Jason groaned and leaned over to reach for Dagwood, who reluctantly released the lock of pink hair he had twirled around his fingers.

“How did you even become a father in the first place?” Jughead laughed.

Jason pulled a face at him as he propped Dagwood on his arm and let him grab his little finger, yet it was Toni who answered for him. “Exposing the twins to scum like you at an early age is great preparation for whatever else they’ll face in their lives. Lord knows they’ll suffer, with those names.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “speaking from experience, Antoinette?”

Toni frowned deeply, handing him Juniper as she huffed, “I’ll have you know that being raised with that name, also means I was raised to beat up preppy douches like you.”

Jason was grinning now; he enjoyed his banter with Toni, always had. She never failed to give him a hard time about his high school years, having heard all about his “picture perfect,” high school career. He had to admit, he had been a bit of a cocky ass in those years. Out of the Serpents, Toni was the one he got along the best with.

“But,” she continued, “I doubt Cheryl would have anything to do with me if I so much as touched a hair on your sensitive little head.”

Jason stood with a twin on each arm, the kids giggling as he poked his tongue out at the girl in response. The matchmaking would have to wait, he thought, as he walked towards the door, checking his watch to make sure Polly wouldn’t be too angry when he got home. He looked back over his shoulder to find Toni waving at the twins with exaggerated hand gestures, making an impressive array of silly faces in addition.

It was going to take some serious drive to test out his sister’s possible boyfriends.

\----------------------

Come to think of it, Fangs isn’t the right person.

Sure, he buys him beers and makes Cheryl laugh at his corny jokes… But, he stares at Kevin so much it bears little doubt what is running through his mind. Once again, too gay for his sister. It’s a simple fact, really, and Cheryl does not need to start falling for a guy who is in no way into her, and never will be. So even if Fangs tries to hide the fact that he is so obviously batting for the other team, he’s not the one.

Cheryl laughs when Fangs gets drunk and stumbles over his words, messing up the pronouns of the people he claim to be attracted to. Luckily, Cheryl is rarely alone to deal with him and the other Serpent’s antics. Toni always goes out when his sister does, and he’s positive he’s never seen the short girl drink more than a few beers over the course of a night. She’s always the one who gets people home safely.

He never told his sister this, but one night when Polly wasn’t working a night shift at the vet and was there to watch the twins, he snuck out to spy on her and her friends. It was necessary for his research, of course. He went to the Whyte Wyrm, and refrained from entering, instead opting to look through the foggy windows. He drew no attention from the patrons inside, most of them too drunk to even would have noticed if he had come running in with a megaphone, screaming bloody murder.

His sister’s group of friends were laughing louder than anyone else in there, gathered around a pool table towards the back of the bar. It warmed his heart to see Cheryl laughing with them, a look of unadulterated joy on her face. She deserved something good, and these people were it. But then an older Serpent, one Jason didn’t recognize, stumbled towards Cheryl and made to grab her. The others didn’t notice how Cheryl jumped, and shielded herself with her arms in front of her. He immediately recognized the gesture, having seen it on multiple occasions when they were younger and their father had caught them doing something they weren’t supposed to.

Jason had wanted to run in there - no matter what consequences Cheryl would rain upon him later - just to hug his sister and tell her that everything was alright. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt her ever again. The others were busy laughing, most likely at Jughead’s expense. The older man advanced towards Cheryl, and Cheryl was visibly shaking.

Before Jason could move however, an arm pulled Cheryl away from the drunken idiot, moving her towards the bar, away from the others. Toni barked something to the other people seated there, and successfully freed a seat for Cheryl. She steadied the redhead as she sat down, and leaned against the counter as she spoke with great enthusiasm. Her efforts to distract Cheryl from what had just happened seemed to be working, as a huge grin erupted on her delicate features. 

Jason let out a breath and decided to hurry home, before the twins started crying and Polly woke to find him missing. Sure, the Serpents were good for Cheryl, but the Wyrm definitely wasn’t always. Fortunately her friends did protect her. But even if Fangs had been straight, he wouldn’t have been right. She needed someone who would know when to remove her from a situation, know how to protect her even when she didn’t think she needed it. Protecting her, without smothering her.

But he had only one option left, and after that, well, Riverdale was a fairly big city; there was bound to be someone out there.

\---------------------

He’s decided a few weeks later that Sweet Pea isn’t the right guy for Cheryl either.

Not that there’s anything majorly wrong with him; he’s surprisingly great. He even offered to take Cheryl’s shifts on the twin’s birthday, without her even having to ask. He introduced Jason to new, exciting liquors and he had the largest collection of badass rings that Jason had ever seen.

But the problem is, Sweet Pea was sort of immature. Cheryl had said as much, after a night where he had broken a cue stick after a lost game of pool against Toni. Evidently, he’d pouted for the remainder of the night. So at times Cheryl has to look after him like he’s a little kid, and sometimes he’s too rough for his own good. Cheryl often reminds him to pay his bills and clean up his trailer.

Cheryl’s a survivor, see, so she’s learned how to get along in the real world. She’s matured at an early age, having learned from a rough childhood and manipulative parents. It’s been taking its toll on her for years, and Jason thinks it’s about time someone looks after Cheryl for a change.

So when Toni lets Cheryl move into her trailer following her uncle’s untimely demise, Jason is thrilled. She’s getting away from their parents, making a clean slate. Unfortunately though, it’s not one of the guys that offer her shelter, and so his hope of a development like that resulting in a relationship are squashed.

Polly calls him on his lunch break one day and lets him know that Cheryl won’t be picking the twins up from daycare and not to be alarmed when someone else brings them home.

“Your sister called,” she said, “apparently she won’t be able to make it. Something about being caught beneath a hill of dirty clothes and candy wrappers?”

Jason tries not to roll his eyes; Cheryl had threatened Sweet Pea with a thorough cleanse of his trailer weeks ago.

“Not to worry though, they’ll be fine. One of her other friends are picking June and Dag up today.”

So when time comes to pick them up, Jason waits patiently by the window of their shared apartment, curious to see who had gotten the job of gathering up his impossible children. He looks down at the roar of an engine, seeing a slick, black car pulling up to the curb. People passing on the street stare, not used to such nice looking cars in their slightly dodgy neighbourhood. 

When Toni steps out of the car, moving to get the twins from the back, she seems utterly indifferent to the stares and points. She approached the whole situation with a sense of calm, hips swaying as she appeared to move at a rhythm created in her own mind.

She walks to the door and rings, asking Jason to buzz her in and he obliges. When she comes to their floor he’s already opened the door for her, and he grins as he watches her juggle both kids and groceries. 

“Hello, Antoinette,” he says, liberating her from the grasp of his children, “fancy seeing you here.”

“Get your own damn kids next time,” she grumbles, kicking off her shoes.

“I would,” Jason grins, “if Polly didn’t take the car to work and we could afford a stroller. Nice wheels, by the way.”

Toni nods solemnly, as she moves into the kitchen with multiple bags in her hands; “was my uncles.”

Jason nods in understanding, having been warned by Cheryl of the recent development in Toni’s tumultuous life. She had been very adamant about him not mentioning it if he could avoid it, seeing as Toni had been quite close with her uncle in her own, inexplicable way. So he instead opts to help Toni unload groceries, letting her lead the conversation.

“I got you guys some diapers, because I noticed you were running out the last time I was here,” she spoke absentmindedly, “and I got Polly a bottle of wine that you better not put your filthy man hands on. That woman deserves a break.”

“That’ll go well with the grilled cheese I’m making her for dinner,” Jason jokes, his laughter immediately quieting as he observes the pointed look on Toni’s face.

“No, it won’t,” she says, rolling her eyes, “however, it will pair excellently with the dinner I am cooking for you tonight.”

Jason’s brows practically fly into his hairline; “you’re cooking? Is Cheryl coming over?”

“Nope,” she says, popping the p, “but I am not letting you guys eat terribly just because of the babies. It’s about time you get back to making real human food, that won’t result in you being obese and no fun in a few years.”

“My cooking does not a fat man make,” Jason feigns offense, “I will have you know that I am a halfway decent cook when the need presents itself.”

“And when you’re not tied down by two toddlers, I bet.”

So Jason concedes with little fight, and lets the Serpent cook dinner for their little family. She fits in perfectly, introducing herself to a pleasantly surprised Polly. Polly is glad to meet the girl who practically dragged Cheryl out of hell, and she winks playfully at Toni in a way that makes Jason think he’s missed something sort of important. Maybe Toni knows something about a potential match for his sister, seeing as the two girls live together and all. She’ll definitely know if Cheryl’s been seeing anybody.

When they’ve eaten and Polly is putting the twins to bed, he invites Toni out on the balcony for a night cap. She seems hesitant at first, mentioning that she has to drive back to the trailer park, and that Cheryl might get worried if she comes home too late. Jason waves off her concerns, tells her to text Cheryl and quit being a chick about it.

They move to the balcony, Jason bringing along two glasses and a bottle of japanese whiskey Sweet Pea had bought him for his birthday. Toni immediately looks suspicious, and Jason realizes that he doesn’t even know if the girl drinks whiskey. She can say no if she wants. So he pours them both a glass and they settle in on the cold concrete of the balcony, poking the legs out between the gaps in the railing. Toni swings hers back and forth as she sniffs the whiskey with an upturned nose. She sips it tentatively and immediately starts coughing. Jason can’t help but laugh.

“How can you guys drink this without dying?” she asks.

“Years of practice in displaying insincere masculinity to intimidate our rivals,” he replies, stonefaced. She merely raises her brows in response, fixing him with a look that tells him she thinks he’s an idiot. He agrees just the slightest.

“So,” he begins, “I need to ask you something.”

She hums, urging him to continue.

“Is Cheryl bringing people home?” he misses the way she nearly chokes on her second gulp of whiskey at his inquiry.

“She most definitely is not,” Toni chuckles. It concerns Jason.

“Do you think she’s lonely then?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it Jason,” she’s quick to reassure him. Yet he can’t help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him Toni isn’t telling him the complete truth. So he must continue his search of a soulmate for Cheryl. He sighs at the lack of help Toni’s proven to be.

The pink haired girl stand up, passing him her glass. He frowns at the lip gloss smeared across the rim. That was the nice crystal he had discreetly slipped from his parents’ cabinet when he packed up and left. Toni pulls out her phone and smiles sheepishly down at him.

“That’s your sister,” she says, “I better get going.”

“Yeah, of course,” he responds, looking up at the night sky. Cheryl needs someone to look at the sky with and fall in love.

“See you later, JJ.”

\-------------------

He overhears a conversation between Toni and Cheryl one night, a conversation he is most certain he is not supposed to hear at all. Which makes it even more satisfying to listen in. He only briefly worries about the punishment Cheryl would impose upon him, should she find out. She’s always been ridiculously private, even with him. He’s standing in the kitchen of Toni’s trailer, when their voices drift from behind the curtain that separates the bedroom from the living room space.

“Sometimes,” he hears Cheryl say, voice timid, “sometimes I worry that it’s not safe. I-I wake up in the middle of the night at the slightest sound, and every time, i swear… I swear, for half a second I think it’s them. It’s my parents, come to drag me back to take over the family business and be a “proper Blossom.” Sometimes I look around the room and for a minute I think I’m back at Thistlehouse, forced to obey them. Then I worry that they’ve done something to the twins, or Polly and Jason.”

Jason barely breathes as he listens to her. Toni is there though and Jason is sure she’s grabbing Cheryl’s hands, like she always does when Cheryl is even the least bit upset. He can picture her doing that thing where she strokes the back of her hand with her thumb, and squeezes her hands softly.

“That’s only natural,” Toni speaks, voice so soft he has to strain to hear anything at all, “with all you’ve been through, no one expects you to just be fine.”

“I call her, Toni. Sometimes I have to call Polly to make sure they’re all okay, because if I called Jason he would be so worried. I don’t want him to worry about me anymore.”

“He’ll always worry about you, honey,” Toni speaks Jason’s mind unknowingly, “only difference is, now he has all of us to share the worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You… you won’t?”

Jason imagines Cheryl is staring at Toni likes she’s got two heads. She’s that unaccustomed to hearing anyone tell her anything like that. She’s only ever been protected by him, loved by him. Sure, her friends care. But they don’t care as deeply. 

“Well, uhm, well,” he’s never heard Toni hesitate before, and it puzzles him, “we all keep you safe. Me and the guys. Sweet Pea and Fangs would definitely kill for you at this point.”

For a minute, Jason considers adding Sweet Pea back to the list. If what Toni is saying is true, he might not be so bad that it can’t be salvaged. He could easily be taught manners and responsibility, right?

Yet as he ponders this new idea, he is reminded of why he removed Sweet Pea from the list in the first place. With a frown, he realizes he has only one option left. He can’t believe he didn’t see it before.

\-------------------

He manages to find the time to show up at Riverdale High, and sneak his way into an empty classroom. From there he sends a text to his target, and waits for them to show up. This was brilliant really, this would be perfect for Cheryl. She needed someone strong, someone who could protect, and would care about her fiercely.

“Jason,” a voice reaches him from the doorway, cautious and calculated.

“Dilton Doiley,” Jason grins widely, motioning for the boy to step inside and close the door. Dilton obliges, eyeing him warily.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a hot minute now, kid,” Jason crosses his arms as he leans against the teacher’s desk.

“About what?” Dilton is understandably confused. The two had never really spoken, much to Jason’s regret.

“I need you to date my sister.”

“What? Cheryl?” he sputters, jaw dropping.

“No, my other sister, Carol,” Jason rolls his eyes in typical Blossom fashion, “yes, of course Cheryl.”

Dilton looks over his shoulder, as if to check for any hidden cameras or microphones; “what brought this on? Since when do you even care who dates Cheryl? I haven’t heard her mention you in ages, what with all those new Southside kids here.”

That stings a little, and Jason isn’t ashamed to admit it. While he’s glad that Cheryl has made new friends, he wants to be her numero uno, at all times. Even when he does get Dilton to agree to dating her. They’re twins after all, they’ve got each other’s backs. He was losing patience already, couldn’t the guy just date his sister already?

“I want Cheryl to be happy. After Josie hurt her, i think she’s been afraid that she’ll be alone. And she deserves someone who loves her, because she’s great once you get past the whole head bitch in charge demeanor. And I know that she wants someone around who’ll take care of my twins with her, should anything happen to me and Polly. So I looked at all of her friends and I’ve picked you to be the one. So even though you’re not perfect, I think you are the right man to love my sister.

“Thanks,” Dilton replied sarcastically, torn between being seriously freaked out by Jason’s proposition, and touched at his concern for his twin. Clearly the guy had missed one thing though.

“Jason,” he begins slowly, trying to figure out how Jason’s missed all the signals that had Riverdale High abuzz with gossip, “when you say that looked at all of Cheryl’s friends, did you mean that you looked at all of them?”

Jason sighs but says; “Yes! I mean it was a bit difficult as of late, because Cheryl’s been hanging around with just Toni, but I did manage to figure out that you’re her best option. Even if she doesn’t see it herself yet.”

Dilton seems to realise something and he smiles slightly; “well, Jason, that’s going to have to be a hard pass on dating your sister. I’m 95% sure she hates me anyways. If you wait a little though, I’m sure she’ll take care of her own love life.”

Jason frowns and leans so roughly into the desk that it digs into his spine. Well, there goes that plan.

\---------------

It’s a few weeks later and he’s stayed over at Sweet Pea’s place after a particularly nasty fight with Polly. She’d yelled at him to go somewhere else for the night, after she’d about his trips to the bar with the twins. He should’ve known it would come back to bite him in the ass.

He wakes up early and scurries through Sweet Pea’s less than sanitary kitchen, hunting for something edible. When he doesn’t succeed in finding anything more than a moldy piece of toast, he decides he’ll just head to Toni’s. She always has good food in her trailer, refusing to serve Cheryl anything less than stellar food. Jason and Polly have been enjoying her cooking frequently recently, Toni and Cheryl often showing up at their apartment with groceries to make sure they’re not starving to death.

He sneaks the spare key from a snoring Sweet Pea, and puts on his shirt from the night before. He lets himself outside and shuffles across the trailer park to Toni’s trailer, where he locks himself in. He knows the girls won’t be awake yet, seeing as it’s a Sunday morning and they probably have nowhere to be.

Jason strolls into the kitchen, grabbing a box of Lucky Charms from the cabinet above the fridge. The sweet cereal had always been his sister’s favourite, but he himself had never been all that fond of it. He couldn’t be bothered to cook though, so he settles. It’s better than moldy toast anyway.

He hears a noise and turns around only to see Toni stepping out from behind the curtain leading to the bedroom. 

She stops at the sight of him and goes; “Jason! What are you doing here?”

He shrugs and clutches the cereal box closer to his chest, speaking around a mouthful; “I was hungry. Sweet Pea had nothing edible in his trailer.”

“You slept with Sweet Pea?”

“Polly found out about the twins and the bar,” he winces at the thought of her reaction. Personally, he thought she overreacted. It’s not like he gave them alcohol or anything.

“Where’s Cheryl? I thought she was sleeping on the couch,” he asks.

Toni falters, looking back at the curtain for a moment before nodding slowly. “Right, yeah. The couch is broken. I think it’s got a loose spring or something like that. So we’ve been sharing my bed.”

Jason nods, thinking nothing of it.

Cheryl exists the bedroom not soon after, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt, and hopefully underwear, Jason notes. She looks flustered as she spots him, and he grins. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before, they did live together for years after all.

“Jason, what are you doing here?” she squeaks.

“Eating all of our food, it seems,” Toni deadpans, moving into the kitchen area and grabbing a juice box in the kitchen. Cheryl loves juice boxes too, that’s funny, Jason thinks. Those two are very alike.

“You switch to Southside High without telling me?” he grins, nodding towards the shirt Cheryl is wearing, branding the school’s logo. Cheryl just gapes at him.

“Southside closed, remember, dumbass?” Toni interjects, and he frowns at the devilish smiles that both girls are suddenly sporting.

“Hey, no fair. Tt is way too early to be bashing me,” he protests. Toni grins wildly, reminding him of a wild animal baring its teeth.

“My parents never did teach me how to play nice.”

\----------------------

It’s only a few days later that Cheryl finally tells them that she’s dating Toni.

Veronica and Betty do that weird thing that girls do; bouncing up and down and clapping their hands together really fast. Jughead and Archie shrug, looking only slightly surprised. Sweet Pea and Fangs pat Toni’s back and whoop, thoroughly embarrassing her. Polly just smiles and looks at them as if it is no big deal at all.

Jason figures that maybe it isn’t.

He’d been so busy looking for the perfect guy for Cheryl, the guy who would have her back and protect her when needed, as well as be responsible and caring enough to love her family and accept all of her baggage. He never even realized Cheryl already had a girl who did all that, and more. That would explain the cereal, the juice boxes, the care she showed Polly and him, and the heartfelt conversation Jason had overheard.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy.”


End file.
